¿Me permitiría verla?
by Rin Kamelot
Summary: Uno nace con una marca tatuada en la piel con una forma distintiva, que solo tu alma gemela poseerá. Ninguna otra especie humanoide posee esta característica, solo los humanos sin marcas pueden encontrar el amor con otras razas. Y yo había nacido con una…


**Notas:**

Spirk soulmate sugerido por Marissa Sigala para el evento SlashDrabbles!

Espero te guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

Muy bien Jim, el día empieza jodidamente bien.

Estar corriendo junto a Spock para salvar el pellejo de ser linchados por una horda de cucarachas humanoides en un planeta supuestamente deshabitado; era una excelente manera de empezar la mañana.

—¡Capitán, por aquí!

La voz de Spock me regresó a la realidad, había una grieta en una de las montañas lo suficientemente grande para que nosotros pudiéramos entrar, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que las criaturas no pudieran hacerlo.

Spock entró y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pasar. Cuando coloqué mis dedos sobre los suyos una corriente eléctrica cruzó mi piel. Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a los míos antes de dar el tirón que permitió que lograra entrar antes de que una de las cucarachas me hiciera puré.

El lugar era sorprendentemente amplio en su interior, Spock seguía sosteniendo fuertemente mi mano mientras decidía cuál sendero dentro de la montaña lucia más seguro. Al poco tiempo logramos encontrar un lugar ligeramente llano donde podríamos sentarnos a esperar que el equipo de rescate llegara.

Spock soltó mi mano y comenzó a quitarme la parte superior de uniforme.

—¿Espera que estás haciendo?

Mi rostro se sonrojó, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a que me desvistieran, pero que Spock fuera el que lo estuviera haciendo me avergonzaba.

—Recibió un gran golpe antes, quiero ver que tan grave esta.

Solté un bufido, ni en esta circunstancia deja sus labores aún lado. Levanté las manos para facilitarle el que me desvistiera. Extrañamente sentí que sus dedos estaban temblorosos mientras sujetaba la tela de mi uniforme.

—Capitán…

—Spock, estamos atrapados en una cueva, heridos y a la espera que el rescate venga por nosotros hasta mañana, solo tutéame, ¿quieres?

—Jim, voy a tocar para ver qué tan mal esta.

Asentí suavemente.

Sentí como sus dedos presionaban mi piel delicadamente, poco a poco comenzaron a trazar mis costillas una por una y fueron descendiendo.

—No parece haber fractura.

Su voz se escuchó sumamente cerca de mi rostro. ¿En qué momento cerré los ojos?

Sus manos seguían tanteando mi piel y presionando en algunas partes, esto ya no era una revisión médica, era algo más… íntimo.

—Jim, esto es…

Un jadeo de sorpresa brotó de mis labios, mientras abría los ojos por la sorpresa de reconocer donde una de sus manos se había detenido. Sobre el hueso de mi cadera había un parche que imitaba el tono de mi piel maravillosamente y que solamente era distinguible al tacto.

—¿Esto oculta tu _marca,_ Jim? ¿Me permitirías verla?

—¿Cómo sabes…? —logré preguntarle a pesar de mi sorpresa inicial de que él supiera sobre este tema.

—Soy mitad humano Jim, mi madre me contó sobre las marcas de almas gemelas y sus implicaciones.

La _marca_ era una jodida característica humana que yo odiaba profundamente, uno nacía con una marca tatuada en la piel con una forma distintiva, se supone que solo tu alma gemela poseía una marca idéntica a la tuya. Sabía que ninguna otra especie humanoide poseía esta característica, solo los humanos que nacían sin marcas se supone estaban destinados a encontrar el amor en otras razas. Y yo había nacido con una…

—¿Entonces por qué quieres verla?

—Quiero ver si es igual a la mía. —Sus dedos tanteaban los bordes del parche, parecían deseosos de poder retirarlo.

—La tuya… ¡Tienes una!

—Claro, ya te he dicho que soy mitad humano, esa es una de las características que heredé de mi madre.

No pude evitar tener la boca abierta por unos instantes. Me había resignado a que entre Spock y yo solo existiría una gran amistad a causa de esta maldita marca que me enlazaba con alguien más. Y ahora Spock me decía que tenía una marca.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, primero estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas y ahora estamos en un momento íntimo y romántico. Me pellizque para ver si no estaba soñando por haber sido noqueado por una de las cucarachas. El dolor me indicó que esto era real.

—¿Por qué crees que serán iguales?—me atreví a preguntar

—Lo supe cuando toqué tus dedos.

—¿Mis dedos? — lo miré con confusión.

—¿Sabes que para los vulcanos tocar nuestros dedos con alguien más es la forma en la que besamos?

Mis mejillas volvieron a colorearse. Sentía como sus dedos jugueteaban sobre mi parche, mientras mis propios dedos habían comenzado a hormiguear.

—A trevés de ese pequeño contacto podemos percibir las emociones de nuestra pareja. Y lo que percibí de tus emociones hacia mí es igual a lo que yo siento por ti. No veo ningún motivo por el que tú no seas mi alma gemela y mi marca no sea igual a la tuya.

Sus ojos marrones me miraban expectantes. Él lucia tan confiado sobre esto, que decidí confiar en sus palabras.

—Quítalo Spock…

 **Fin**


End file.
